meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Ipso Foxso
Ozzy wakes up in his high-tech disco home, going through his daily routine of dancing and primping his hair. He then boogies on over to his bathroom scale to weigh himself and is shocked to find the needle pointing to the red. Ozzy sadly looks at his large stomach and groans. Ozzy rides his bike to the cafe, where Smelly begins putting the moves on an uninterested Sanna and Lola. Ozzy grabs a menu and looks through the fatty breakfast foods, but remembering his weight problem, Ozzy just grabs a banana from a fruitbowl. Lola and Sanna make fun of Ozzy by calling him a square and giggling at him. Feeling saddened by his lack of food and luck with the friends, he throws the banana peel on the floor behind him. Berty enters the cafe and tries to avoid slipping on the banana peel, but everywhere else he tries to step has some sort of obstacle in his path. He eventually falls backwards and breaks his back when he lands on Ozzy's bicycle, parked outside. Now Ozzy begins exercising. He starts off in a meat locker where he punches a side of beef ala a punching bag. When Hunger and Taker steal the beef, he moves on to skipping rope with a chain of hot dogs. He gets tired after a while and proceeds to eat all but three of the hot dogs for lunch. Later, he goes to a gym where he weighs himself again. Once more, he is shocked to find that he is still very much overweight. Smelly begins walking on a treadmill next to Lola and Sanna, once again unsuccessful in hitting on them. After only a few seconds of walking, Ozzy is already tired. He drinks some water from a sports bottle, but accidentally spills water on the treadmill's controls, causing it to go into reverse and speed up uncontrollably. The treadmill comes off its hinges and begins moving forward. The treadmill runs over Schooly, who is spotting for Dogert. The weight Dogert is lifting becomes too much for him and he is decapitated when the weight falls on his neck. The treadmill breaks through the glass walls of the gym, sending Ozzy out into the streets and glass shards flying in the air. The glass shards cut Rolf and Feety to pieces, but Waffles survived the glass shards. He laughs at his fortune, but is soon killed when the treadmill sends chunks of concrete from the sidewalk slamming into his face. As he continues running, Ozzy and the treadmill end up running over Chick, who is playing hopscotch on the sidewalk. Further ahead, Berty sits in a wheelchair, from his earlier injury, sipping coffee outside the cafe. He sees Ozzy coming at him and quickly begins wheeling away. The treadmill follows Berty's wheelchair until, eventually, the treadmill becomes entangled with the back of Berty's wheelchair and propels it forward... They are now in the road and have to swerve to avoid hitting a car. Unfortunately, Stevie, the driver of the car, is distracted by this and crashes into a tree, where his body is forced through a knothole. Ozzy and Berty begin moving downhill at a fast speed. Berty's attempts to stop his wheelchair result in him losing his arms, which fly away and hit Tinky's head, who thinks Tina hit him. Eventually they hit a small stone wall, crushing Berty and sending Ozzy flying through the air. He is decapitated on a power line and his severed head lands in a nearby patch of watermelons. Hoggie, shopping for a watermelon, picks up Ozzy's head and, mistaking it for a watermelon, places it on a scale. The needle only points to just short of the halfway point, meaning that Ozzy finally lost some weight. Moral: "The way to one's heart is through their stomach!" Category:Blog posts